


Surprise Request

by Dana Knight (DanaKnight_memorial), DanaKnight_memorial



Category: Forever Knight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-01-01
Updated: 1999-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-28 23:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaKnight_memorial/pseuds/Dana%20Knight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaKnight_memorial/pseuds/DanaKnight_memorial
Summary: Lacroix receives a surprising radio dedication request.





	Surprise Request

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise Request
> 
> by Judith Freudenthal  
> 1999  
> \---  
> This work was written by Judith Freudenthal who was active in many fandoms, especially Forever Knight. Judy was taken from us on May 2nd, 2004, and this memorial account is a permanent place where the fan fiction she so loved to create will go on.
> 
> This memorial account was set up with the assistance of [Open Doors](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/dana-knight/) in 2018. For more information and memories of Dana Knight, please see [her Fanlore page](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Dana_Knight).

Nick was seated at his desk in the precinct when he received a courier package. The outside was unremarkable.

Schanke peered his stack of paperwork. 

Nick pulled out a CD, but not a typical store bought one. The label showed this one had one song on it - I Want Your Sex. 

Schanke loved the look on Nick's face as he saw the label. Now he only had to figure out who sent it. His top two candidates were Natalie and Janette, but he wasn't quite sure it was Natalie's style. " 

What'cha got there partner?" Schanke asked. 

"Nothing much. Just something someone sent." Nick noticed there was nothing identifying who sent it. He didn't think Janette would do it, and he was pretty sure Natalie wouldn't be that bold. 

Nick and Schanke were summoned to the field. Nick flipped on the radio as he usually did. 

"Here's a very special dedication from Natasha to Niklas." 

  
oh so much love  
that you've never seen  
let's make love  
put your trust in me  


Nick nearly rear-ended the car in front of him as he heard the words. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

Schanke began to seriously wonder if he knew Natasha by a more common version of the name. If so then she was making a serious play for his partner. 

  
don't you listen to what they told you  
because I love you  
let me hold you  
oh  


Nick was startled by how much the first line reminded him of Natalie. 

  
I'm not your brother  
I'm not your father  
oh will you ever change your mind  
I'm a gentle lover with a heart-of-gold  
But baby you've been so unkind, oh  


Again Nick was stunned by how much Natasha sounded like his friend. 

"Nick, pull over before you kill us both," Schanke said after another close call. 

"What?" 

"Pull over. Now." 

Nick pulled over to the nearest curb. 

  
come on  
I want your sex  
come on, I want your sex  
that's right, all night  
oh, I want your sex  
I want your... sex  


Nick couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew she knew how dangerous it was. 

  
sexy baby's  
sexy body  
keeps me guessing  
with a promise  
I know we can come together  
but the question is  
will we ever?  


Nick ached to take her in his arms and make her wish come true. He would have to have a long serious talk with her first and hope she still wanted him when he was finished. 

  
sexy baby's  
sexy body  
keeps me guessing

with a promise  
I know we can come together  
but the question is  
will we ever? 

together- you and me 

Nick couldn't wait to get Natalie alone, even if it was only a moment at the morgue. He had to give her an answer before either of them changed their mind. 

the end 

**Author's Note:**

> The song was "I Want Your Sex (part two)" by George Michael. I mean no  
> infringement.


End file.
